Zeolites play an important role as heterogeneous catalysts and are used in a variety of industrial settings. Initially, these materials were largely developed to support the petroleum industry in the quest to create more selective, robust catalysts for making gasoline and other fuels. Currently, these solids have emerged as specialty materials, with properties that are based upon structure and chemical composition able to handle specific large-scale applications. A notable current example is their use in the selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system that reduces nitrous oxide emissions from on-road combustion engines. While there is a considerable effort that must go into bringing a new material from the discovery phase into a commercially viable catalyst, there remains room for discovery of new structures with the hope that one might emerge as superior to the existing materials.
One goal toward finding new materials has been the hope that increasingly large pores that retain some catalytic properties in their interior surfaces can be capable of handling larger feed molecules in the oil upgrade arena.
Hence, interest remains in the discovery of new crystalline phases for use in these applications. The present work is aimed at addressing the deficiencies in the art.